


You're forgiven

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: EnstarsNL, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, IzuAnzu, Not Beta Read, Soft Izumi makes me soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: There she beg for forgiveness, which Izumi couldn't really respond because he didn't even know what to forgive her for. She didn't do anything wrong in his eyes. She had done her best."Try to forgive yourself. Being the one who keeps begging for forgiveness all the time... is sad."





	You're forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so sorry!

When a girl actually cried before him, Izumi Sena didn't really know what to do. The one thing he was sure of, he couldn't stand it.

He saw those tears, which were flowing down past her cheeks, almost like his own tears.

The pain of her sadness was raw, almost as if it was his own open wound.

It was only a simple mistake, nothing she should fret over into tears like this, he thought. But he was wrong, for her even the slightest mistake was grave.

Because it was her duty.

Because it was the reason for her being in this academy, after all. To give support for them so she could stand proudly together as a part of them.

That was why, making simple mistake only showed how useless she was.

There she beg for forgiveness, which Izumi couldn't really respond because he didn't even know what to forgive her for. She didn't do anything wrong in his eyes, she had done her best.

They shouldn't rely too much in a frail petite girl like her, in the first place. Overworking her like a slave until she collapsed, even an imbecile shouldn't dare to think of it.

Though, deep inside, he knew she wasn't at all a frail girl.

"I'm sorry..." once again he heard her plea.

He reached out his hand to brush the tears away with his thumb. The first thing he noticed when he touched her face was the coldness of her skin, urging him to do what he had thought from the first time he saw those tears.

Wrapping her in his arms.

Maybe sharing warmth wasn't enough but he tried, patting her head soothingly until her breath calmed down.

"Listen here, Anzu. You didn't do anything wrong, it's okay."

"It's not," she shook her head weakly. "It's been some time but I'm still useless, after all. The more I think about it, it becomes much more frustrating. Can I even leave any meaning in this world? I always wonder since my presence is much like an air, forever be unnoticed."

Izumi stayed silent.

It wasn't just air though, she was more like oxygen. They needed her.

"While mourning about this... I started to think, maybe I'm just a shameless attention whore? It feels horrible. My fear is... if I can no longer do anything, will you guys just easily cast me aside?"

Izumi gulped.

She needed to elaborate that attention whore term, though. Attention was indeed one of human basic needs in life to keep being sane.

"The thought itself was scary. Therefore, I'm so sorry... I promise I will not make mistakes again."

Before she broke into tears again, he quickly forced her to lean on his shoulder.

"!! I-Izumi-san, I... can't b-breat--"

"I will say this once so shut up and listen, will you?" he said, she stayed silent for awhile before nodding slowly. "Good girl~"

He patted her head once again.

"We won't easily cast you aside. What are you even talking about, silly? You are a part of us now. You gave us tons of help, did you not? If they dare to act so ungrateful like that then they don't even have the right to stand on the stage. They are just bunch of idiots then."

Anzu's breath hitched for a moment, Izumi continued.

"You don't have to repeatedly say sorry, we've forgiven you by the very first time so please believe that you have, and always will do your best. Humans are bound to have flaws after all we're not a saint, and that is perfectly okay do you hear me?"

He could still hear her sob faintly.

"Try to forgive yourself, Anzu." His voice becoming lower and lower, signaling that he was almost done. "Because being the one who keeps begging for forgiveness all the time... is sad."

She didn't give anything to respond for a quite long time, Izumi thought she still hadn't calmed down so he ran his fingers through her brown strands.

Then he heard a soft faint voice mumbling from his shoulder,

"Thank you... very much."

He smiled.


End file.
